ZexyZek
John Morin (born: ), better known online as ZexyZek (or Zek'''for short), is an American gaming YouTuber best known for his Skate 3 Challenges and Minecraft Trolling Series, which is now discontinued due to his lack of interest in the game. John started creating videos at the age of 9, living in New Hampshire when he first started creating them. YouTube History ZexyZek John launched his YouTube channel on June 18, 2012. He posted a series of videos, but deleted them becuase they were "unorganized" and "didn't have a purpose"; His oldest current video was posted on July 26, 2012, a review for the "Sphax PureBD Craft" Texture Pack for Minecraft. His next few videos were all Minecraft-based, included How-To videos, minigames, and mod reviews. Throughout his career, he began doing videos with a list Minecraft YouTubers such as SCGBarbarien, AntVenom, Gizzy14Gizza, Bodil40, and many others; most of these videos were ZexyZek's Minecraft game show "The Showdown", which involved two Minecraft YouTubers competeting in a bunch of Minecraft trivia and minigames. Throughout YouTube, Morin had multiple other series, usually done with his friend Ryan "Swiggity Wiggity", including the Walking Dead Mod Pack and a series of parodies. For each 100,000 subscriber milestone (with the excpetion of the 2,500,000 special), John would make a live video with his friends and create skits and activities based on suggestions from fans. As of now, Zek is doing Skate 3 videos rather than Minecraft, and has gained a new audience out of it, gaining subscribers once more, slowly. His second most popular video is a Skate 3 Challenge video. Minecraft Trolling On August 17, 2012, Morin began his long-lasting series and the pinnacle of his YouTube channel, "Minecraft Trolling", where he would go around his server and many others "trolling" players using a variety of Server Plugins (including Vanishing so the player can't see him in the process), usually ending his episodes disguising as Minecraft villain Herobrine. Though scaring and confusing the player in the process, he undoes all damage he causes during the video (unless the victim is a hacker, in which he bans them instead), and gives the player diamonds as a reward. This is usually done off-camera, though Morin revealed himself doing it upon request from fans on Episode 68 in the series. The Trolling series was the primary reason for Morin's success on YouTube. After just one year, he had achieved over 100,000 subscribers. On February 27, 2014, Morin privated most of his trolling videos and posted a seven minute video explaining he will no longer continue trolling. Earlier, John noticed the Minecraft EULA stated "trolling" is not allowed in the game. He contacted Mojang asking if this was true, and they confirmed yes. Despite Morin asking his fans not to petition to get the series back online as he claimed he would just discover new material, many fans blackmailed Markus Persson "Notch", the creator of Minecraft, as well as many other officials from Mojang. Persson ignored the issue at first wanting to calm down, but then asked the head of the EULA to change "trolling" to "griefing" as Morin does not actually grief (because he reinstates all the victims items in the end), and people like Morin are what make Minecraft Minecraft. The series was reinstated, all past trolling videos became public, and Morin resumed his series. That summer, his channel reached 1,000,000 subscribers. On November 21, 2015, Morin posted his last trolling video part of his original series. He attempted to restart the series as "Minecraft Trolling 2.0" on January 26, 2016, but only one video was posted in the series. In April, 2016, he claimed he's discontinuing the series because he feels like he has to make the videos as a chore rather than doing it for fun. Since his series ended, Morin's channel gradually began losing subcribers. Many from his fanbase decided to leave hate comments and started to unsubscribe since they only subscribed for the trolling. To gain subscribers Morin began starting new series', including Minecraft Helping (which ended up being trolling), but none lasted more than two videos. There was a breif moment in time where he changed his channel name and started doing skits only, which didn't do any good for him. On Christmas 2016, John claimed he's restarting his trolling series again based upon request. He began this series on January 14, 2017, though there is no active schedule for his uploads. Skits Since December 2015, Morin has been posting a series of real-life skits with his friends. His initial plan was to put all his gaming videos on his second channel, ZexyZekPlays, while ZexyZek was devoted to sketches with his friends. He changed ZexyZek to his legal name, though it has since been changed back and all his gaming videos resume on his main channel, leaving ZexyZekPlays inactive. ZexyZek Plays '''ZexyZek Plays was launched on August 4, 2014 as a channel where John would post gaming videos that weren't Minecraft related. Beginning December 2015, all of his gaming videos would be uploaded to that channel, however, as of January 19, 2016, the channel had remained inactive and all of Morin's gaming returned to his main channel. He now posts his Skate 3 let's play videos on ZekyZek Plays (as opposed to his Skate 3 challenge videos on his main channel), where the channel remains fairly active. ZexyZekTV ZexyZekTV was launched on December 31, 2012, just a few months after Morin started his original channel, as a vlog channel where most of his videos included him opening fan mail. As of June 29, 2014, this channel remained inactive until a recent revamp on May 11, 2018 with all his old videos deleted, though he hasn't uploaded in three months. Each video starts with him saying "today we ask the age old question" followed by him asking a somewhat-random question, whilst often proceeding to do something idiotic. The videos only last a couple of seconds long. Personal life John used to stay in Colorado as a kid, before moving to New Hampshire. He'd often play with roly polys as a kid. In May 2015, John uploaded a video that his parents have split and is using an apartment he rented as a studio, so he can stay with his mother and use a PC and stay with his father and use his normal Mac. Alternate Accounts These are John's alternate and past IGN's. Keep an eye out for them * TekZek and Zek - John's names before he changed to ZexyZek. * DailyTroll * iMiNiLuzzions - (Trolled Friend in Episode 97) * Kittykat9119 * SkythekidRSYolo - (Episode 44 of Trolling) * Tiarnach14 * zpruT * DrSeuss Friends Some of John's friends that appear regularly in his videos * Ryan Bellrose (Rybellion) * Nicky (iSlim) * John (from "How is it like to be ZexyZek?" and others) * Ryan Wiggity (rwigs24 or SwiggityWiggity) * Patrick (MCFrabin or Frabin) * Ricky (Appears in some of Zek's subscriber specials and vlogs) * Davdav45 (Appears in some of Zek's main Trolling videos) Trivia * He has over 100 trolling videos on his main channel right now and is highly known for it. * He is known for having started, but not finishing specific series' on his channel due to his fans not enjoying them. * He was one of the first YouTubers to play 60 Seconds. * He went to Arcadia Con 2015. * He started his first role play series named "The Apocalypse" on September 30, 2015. * He revived the series "The Crafting Dead" on October 8, 2015 (2 years after abandoning the series on August 11, 2013) * ZexyZek has done a video with every A-List Minecraft YouTuber except SkyDoesMinecraft. * He does skits that him and his friends Nicky and Ryan put together for weekend entertainment. * As of May 10, 2015 Zek has purchased his studio and stepped inside to show the viewers it for the first time. Along many months of hard work, his decorated studio is almost complete. * His favorite trolls were ones where he pretends to be the fictional character Herobrine. * His trolling series was temporarily cancelled by Mojang, but was personally revived by the creator of Minecraft himself, all in under two weeks. * ZexyZek released a video titled 'R.I.P ZexyZek', which includes a short video at the start and then him talking about his channel. After this video went live, he changed his account name to John Morin, though later changing it back to ZexyZek. * The intro song for his videos for the lonest time was "Sick Bubblegum" a Skrillex remix originally performed by death metal artist Rob Zombie. Gallery Zek.png|ZexyZek's Minecraft Skin ZexyZekTV.jpg|The old ZexyZekTV logo. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers